Bella Breaks Hell
by Ms. BellaBoo
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is tired of tear filled nights. She is re-imaging and breaking hell to show Edward that she is no toy. What will Bella do when Edward returns? Normal Pairings. Rated M for language and possible lemons. Rewritten and now continuing with the story in 2012.
1. Preface

**I am back by popular demand and I will not be going anywhere for a long time. I am rewriting this story so there will be tweaks in the earlier chapters but nothing to major I hope. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own twilight sadly, or the characters. **

Preface

Here I lay again in the same bed that Edwa…no I can't say _his_ name… use to lie in with me. I'm prone to suffer sleepless nights filled with never ending tears again. Tomorrow will be a new day, no a new me. No one will think I'm weak, fragile, and a toy to be played with. I'm Isabella Marie Swan and a whole lot of hell is about to break loose.

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**I love you all,**

**Bella Boo**


	2. Monkeys

**I do not own twilight or the characters!**

BPOV

Forks High prison for minors that are not legally able get out of this hell hole you call a state. I mean I used to love it here but that's until _he_ left, until _he_ said I was a toy, and until_ he _didn't love me anymore. I'm not anything special so I guess it was only to be expected right, to be used as a 24/7 intoxicating drug service? Well in case you didn't know I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I used to prefer to be called Bella but now I go as Barie. Well on with the show. I'm getting stared at right now maybe it was my chopped off hair that I'm going to get fixed later? Yea I'm sure that's it.

"Whoa look at Bella everyone! You look good, freak show!" Jessica said snottily as per usual.

I have had it with her and Lauren's comment about my life. I stomped right up to her and looked her up and down.

"Listen all high and mighty bitch, I've fucking had it with you and you're little fuck buddy Lauren. Back the fuck off of me before you're pretty little nose job is screwed up way beyond repair. Now get out of my face!" I barked.

Ha the little bitch and posse just cowered away. Figures they are all bark but no bite. Pity. I was really looking forward to a fight too, poor me. My best friend Angela, she is truly one of a kind. Angela gets me and she doesn't mind that I cuss a lot or that I'm changing my image.

"Yo wasss up grand masta Barie!"Angela said trying to talk like a gangster. **(AN: Grammar is supposed to be bad there.) **This just caused me to double over with laughter.

"Angel, I love you but please don't give up your fucking day job." I said between giggles. See that act proved I'm somewhat normal.

"Agreed." She said laughing. "So, Barie what are we doing after school?"

I said "Well I'm going to get my hair done, get a new wardrobe, rob a bank, steal a monkey, buy a motorcycle, eat dinner, kick in some doors, go to LaPush, kill a man, and get raped. Want to come?"

"Really steal a monkey?" Angela said.

"Don't hate on the monkeys. Monkeys are fucking amazing."I started..

"I really thought the rob a bank, kick in some doors, kill a man, and get raped part would faze you but no it's stealing the fucking monkey that does." I said in giggles.

"Barie, that's because you don't hear someone stealing a monkey every day." Angela said.

"But you hear people kicking in door every day?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm yes Dane Cook does it all the time and a monkey is all like hey I am a monkey and I eat bananas." Angela said.

"True, True and I'm glad you got my Dane Cook reference because if you didn't we would have some problems." I said.

"Yes indeed." Angela said.

"So you in?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yes!" Angela screamed like the wild woman she is.

"Angel, that's why I fucking love you, now come on lets go into this prison of school. I'll meet you by the ancient piece of crap Charlie tried to win my affection over with." I said.

"Okay see you on the flip side." Angela said.

"You're a fucking lunatic Angel." I said.

"I know but that's why you love me!" She shouted.

"Damn right!" I shouted back. Now, only 8 periods of school to live through great.

**R&R your opinion means everything to me. I thought this was an okay start. Should I continue? If yes review and I'll write more ASAP.**

**With love and monkeys and doors that the monkeys shall kick in,**

**Bella Boo**


	3. Work that hair due

**Twilight=Not Mine :( **

BPOV

Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Fuck yes school is out. I literally ran to my ancient car if that's what you can call it. I would really call it a death trap waiting to happen. I smiled as I watched Angela get in the _car_.

"Hey bitch ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup all set and ready to steal a monkey." Angela said.

"Would you drop the fucking monkey thing?" I said near giggles but reigned power over them.

"I can't it's just that hilarious." Angela said in hysterics.

"Okay, well let get this party started!" I shouted as turned up Pierce the Veil, my favorite band, and went as fast as well this piece of junk can go. We started cruising down the high way on the way to Seattle. We were having a great time until the song that reminded me of _him_ came on and my heart stopped.

I pulled over because I was in hysterics and sobbing. Angela knew that _his_ lies cut me deep way too close to comfort. We sat there for about 15 minutes before I could start driving again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Angela asked full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said in a hard voice not willing to crack again.

"Okay if you say so." Angela said. This is why I fucking loved her she knew not to push me. On the way to the mall it was silent but when we finally got there I was pumped.

"This is going to be fucking fantastic!" I said very excitedly.

"You know it girl" Angela said.

We first went to the hairdresser.

"Are you sure you want this done?" The hairdresser asked for the 40th time.

"Yes I want my hair jet black with electric blue streaks and even it with layers and bangs." I said with so much bark she just cowered away finally getting the message.

"This is going to look amazing!" I said to Angela.

"Yes, but Barie do you mind if I pick out your wardrobe. I mean I know your style and I would love to help. I understand if not but I just thought if I did we could do something adventurous." Angela was rambling on.

"Angel don't sweat it I trust you. Here." I threw her my credit card. "Go wild."

"Really?" She said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes just go Angel so we can steal some fucking monkeys!" I shouted as she left.

"Barie you're the best!"Angela shouted back at me.

"Don't I fucking know it!" I shouted back and very loudly I might add. As I was getting my hair done I was thinking about _him_ and his leave almost a year ago. One more year I will be able to leave this state and live fresh. I have to finish school because this is the wish I can fulfill that my father wanted.

Soon she was done and I fucking loved it! Words cannot describe how incredible this looks. I texted Angela and said I would meet her in hot topic. When I got there the outfits she picked out would go great with the new me.

"I fucking love you Angel!" I exclaimed.

"I know. Ditto Barie." She said.

"Well lets go find me a hot ride!" I said excitedly.

"This is going to be sick" Angela said.

"Don't I fucking know it!" I said. Now we where off to go get my new sweet ride.

**R&R please. I love you all viewers and your feedback.**

**With love always and explicit language,**

**Bella Boo**


	4. Flip Off

**Twilight=Not Mine :( McDonalds=Also Not Mine**

BPOV

With our bags in the back of this ancient truck, we were off to go get a motorcycle. We decided to get some grub first.

"Where do you want to eat babe?" I said.

"Something edible and non-poisonous." Angela said with a giggle.

"Okay so McDonalds it is." I said just ignoring her little funny comment.

"Come on you know that was funny." Angela said.

"Okay maybe a tiny bit funny." I said with a giggle.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked. As we were walking in some guys whistled. I ever so nicely flipped them off with a smile. We waited in line and then went to order.

"Welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?" The employee asked.

"Can I have 2 number threes, 3 number eights, a chicken nugget happy meal, a vanilla shake, a coke, a side salad, a fudge sundae, 3 orders of French fries, and 6 double cheese burgers please. Oh and all large please. Okay and Angel will have?" I said with a smile. Many people don't know this I can eat a whole grocery store and not gain a pound. Well that and the fact I found it relaxing to workout constantly.

"Can I have a medium number two please?" Angela said.

"Is that all Angel, I mean that's a lot of food. I don't know if you can eat that all." I said seriously.

"Well I do like to pig out every once and awhile Barie." Angela said seriously also. The people behind us where looking at us with amused faces. But hey I would too.

"Okay, that will be a fifteen minute wait." The employee stammered out.

"Got it we'll be back." I said.

"Angel let's go in the play house thing!" I said very excitedly.

"Barie we are too big for that." Angela said.

"NO NEVER!" I shouted as I ran in. Wow this is cramped. Damn it! I slid down the slide and pouted as I sat next to Angela.

"Don't fucking say it." I said.

"Fine I won't. No I will. I told you so!" Angela said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Angel I know you want me that way but one I don't go that way and two if I did this is not the time or place for it. There are kids here for fucks sake." I said with laughter.

"But anytime is the right time baby." Angela purred while licking her lips.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole restaurant looked at us.

"What I honestly thought I was in trouble. I mean she had this crazy look in her eyes that just said you're in trouble." I explained.

"I'm sorry. She is off her meds." Angela said to the crowd.

"Ha. I. Do. Not. Take. Meds." I said.

"Looks like someone is in denial." Angela said.

"Want to know what, hey our food done!" I exclaimed. I skipped over to our food as happy as a bird with a French onion. Yes I like to change up the sayings.

We got our food and I ate happily while everyone stared at me.

"It is not fucking nice to stare at someone while they are eating!" I yelled and went back to eating. I finished before Angela and to say people were shocked was the least of it. Angela finished and we walked out.

"That was fucking delicious! I should be held off for breakfast. Holy crap it's 8:30 already!" I said in like one breath.

"Yes it is and it was." Angela said.

"Well let's hurry before the dealership closes." I said.

"Let's go Barie. On delay on delay! Yes I just spoke Spanish deal with it." Angela said in giggles.

"Another reason y I fucking love you Angel." I said also in giggles.

**I hope all of you enjoyed it! Will Bella make it in time! –Gasp- You'll find out in the next chapter. I love you all! I will update soon.**

**With love always and lots of food,**

**Bella Boo**


	5. Baby and Stutters

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

Finally we got to the motorcycle place and with puppy eyes and a promise to buy something the guy let us in. He grumbled us to hurry up. Angela and I squealed.

"This red one?" Angela said.

"No, too red." I said. Then I saw THE one. It was black, shiny, and a sports looking like motorcycle.

"I'll fucking take it!" I screamed to the man. Angela came over to see what I was fussing about. She stopped.

"That is one amazing bike!" Angela said.

"I fucking know! It is THE one." I said.

"You sure little lady, that's a lot of money." The guy said.

"Yes I am sure I have enough." I said. All of this money was coming from my college fund but who needs college anymore.

"Okay little lady that will be $16,000." The guy said. I swiped my credit card and was on my way out with my baby and Angela. I put my baby safely into the bed of my truck. Soon we were on the way to my house for a quick pit stop then to LaPush.

We got to my house and quickly put everything away and then I put my baby in my shed that's more of like a garage and locked up. We were on our way to LaPush to see Jake **(AN: YAY?) **now. We got there quickly well more quickly than the mall. Angela and I got out of the care and went to go find that crazy person but some huge and I mean huge like Emmett huge guy ran into me.

"Watch wear you're fucking going you oversized lacking a cell membrane first class asshole." I said angrily while Angela was just in hysterics.

"What is so fucking funny about some huge steroid addict that just nearly fucking killed me Angel?" I said with less patience because I was getting pissed. She point back to the huge man.

"Really oversized lacking a cell membrane steroid addict first class asshole? Really Bears?" Jacob said.

"Jakey Poo! Hey when did you get so big? I missed you big lug get over here and give me my hug! I'm waiting." I said all in one air movement. Truth is I missed my best guy friend. We ran and tackled each other.

"But seriously really?" Jacob said.

"In my defense you ran into me. I would say I am sorry but truth is I'm not because you need to have your ego chopped down a bit." I said in giggles. Angela decided to join our dog pile and my giggles. Good to have our friendship be all together finally.

"I'm hurt real bad." Jacob said.

"Hey guys I got to go to my aunt's house because my mom wants me home. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow Barie and I will see you at well the next time we meet good fellow." Angela said and headed to her aunt's house which is in LaPush.

"Jake when were you going to tell me you where a werewolf?" I asked in wonder. I mean really I could tell if people where human or not ever since _he_ left. The thing that told me was in my head like saying hey this is not a person it is a whatever. I know that sounds stupid but it is like my brain is trying to help me from hurt and danger that it thinks mythical creatures bring.

"How did you know?" Jacob stuttered as if scared of me. What damage could I do, I mean I'm just a measly human for fucks sake. I explained the head thing after _he_ left.

"That leech if he ever comes back I swear I will kill him because after what he did to you, he deserves death!" Jacob was ranting.

"Jake stop. It still hurts because I still love h-h-h-_him_." I said almost in tears. It fucking sucks that _he_ affects me like this still.

"Okay but only for you. What do you want to do then?" Jacob said. The rest of the night we talked about what it was like being a werewolf. I got tired around 2 a.m. and headed home. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Sorry so late for the update guys and gals, but I hoped you liked it. So Bella knows that Jacob is a werewolf da da dum! Well I will update soon scout's honor. R&R if you so ever would. I promise to update soon with chapter 5.**

**With love always and clever conversations,**

**Bella Boo**


	6. Witty Comebacks

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

**BPOV**

I woke up exhausted. I took a shower and straightened my hair. I brushed my teeth and put on some makeup, not a lot but just enough. I pulled on my Eyes Set To Kill black tee. I paired that with white skinny jeans with a studded black belt and converse. I grabbed a fruit nut bar and pulled on my white leather jacket and headed to my baby. The last thing I thought before I pulled out of my driveway was people where going to be fucking blown away.

As I pulled into the hell hole parking lot people where staring as if I was new. I wonder how long until someone noticed it was actually me.

"Hey what's up?" Angela asked. People eyes just said she is friends with the new girl in a sarcastic way.

"Same old same old but Angel can you not tell people who I really am I want them to mull it over for awhile." I whispered the last part.

"Got it Barie but what do you want me to call you as in your name for now?" Angela said. That's a good question Masen maybe that would make me even weirder. Yup I am going with my name to be Masen for now.

"I will go by Masen. Angel can you tell all the teachers for now and if you do I will do something good for you please with monkeys on top?" I begged. Yes begged.

"I guess _Masen_ but you owe me." Angela said.

"I do and Angel a little less sarcasm would be appreciated." I said. I mean she has to say my new name not snarky and sarcastic. Yes snarky is a word and you can Google that shit. Okay I have been watching Dane Cook too much.

"Got it boss." Angela saluted and then ran off to where ever Angela's run off to. Jessica walked up with Lauren. Good I need a fight and they just want to get punched in the face I mean really why else would they be snobs to everyone. Right they thought they were better than everyone else. Well I can fix that easily.

"So you're like new and I just thought you should that we are the queens here so respect that." Lauren said while popping her gum.

"So you're the shit here." I said with my voice mocking Laurens.

"Yea we are." Jessica said proudly.

"That makes sense now, no wonder why you smell like you came from out of a dog's end if you know what I mean. Oh wait that was your mothers that you came out of oops sorry I get the two bitches mixed up all the time." I said still mocking their voices.

"You did not just insult us and our moms!" Lauren shrieked.

"Honey I just did." I said with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are?" Jessica shouted.

"Me well I am Masen and you Jessica and Lauren are one nose job from nasal obstruction." I said with a snicker. Wow this is really fun and it feels good. Well that's a change in pace.

"Well you don't know who you are messing with Masen." Jessica said. She aimed a punch to my face but I blocked it with my hand and squeezed it while she yelped.

"No you don't know who your messing with but I'll give you a hint you have met me before. Now rack that information in your brain and until you figure it out leave me alone!" I said with bark.

"You just wait Masen!" They screamed as they scurried away. Well that was joy. I went to some classes and the teachers obeyed my wishes thinking it's just a temporary thing but really it's not. I mean the only way I could be normal is if _he _came back and even then I would deny it but eventually I would maybe. Okay you caught me I probably wouldn't but hey I have to acknowledge some of my subconscious's thoughts.

Well its lunch now and I walked to my normal table and people gasped. They were whispering about a brawl and who would win between Barie and me. Too bad they don't know we are the same person. Angela walked up like it was no big deal but again people were like Barie is going to kick Masen's ass when she finds out that Masen is stealing Angela from her. These people are just gossip.

"Hey Angel no one has figured yet. It is actually funny if you think about it." I said with a giggle. Yes I show some emotion.

"I know that and it is very funny. Oh here comes twiddle dee and dumb." Angela said.

"We know who you are Masen." Lauren said with a sneer.

"And who would that be?" I said.

"You're a stripper at the club down the street!" Jessica said.

"Yes I am you figured it out. No are you on crack because I don't need to take my clothes off to have people to love and like me unlike you two." I said.

"That's true but, but oh you win this one Masen." Lauren said.

"_This_ one really? I have been winning all of them so therefore bye bye!" I said.

They left with a huff. Ha score! Angela and I high-fived. Well that's nice to know I have got it woo! Lunch went on with a hurry. I went to all my other classes and people still don't know who I am. Wow they are really dumb I mean I sit in my usual seats for everything. Well I am off home to well go to sleep because I am so tired. I got home locked my baby away, ate a sandwich, and then headed off to my room for some much needed sleep.

**EPOV (YAY?)**

I miss her. I miss everything about her. I made a huge mistake. I wish I could go back and change that. My dead heart aches. I can't bother to do anything or look at my family even though they try to make me happier. Existence is not worth it without her. I have to go back soon. I will beg for forgiveness unless she has moved on and maybe still then. I will go soon but I must regain my strength for her. I will soon be with you love. Soon.

**Well what did you think? Like, love or hate? I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will be updating more soon because summer 2012 is here baby! And thank you to all my viewers and subscribers to this story. I love you all! Look for the next update soon.**

**With love always and fights,**

**Bella Boo**


	7. Cuts and Cries

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

BPOV

It is a Friday. I got up and did my morning routine. It is time for more shock to the people of Forks. I pulled on a jean mini skirt with a black Christina Grimmie shirt and black and white fur boots. I put my white leather jacket on and headed out to my baby. I got on my baby and headed to school.

When I got off of my baby guys where drooling and girls where mad but hey I guess I look hot. I went to my classes and lunch came. I sat in my usual spot and Angel came over to me.

"Hey Angel, what is cracking my sugar smacking fire spreading hot looking babe?" I said.

"Nothing much but how dumb people are? I mean because no one knows it's really you." Angela said.

"Yes I agree." I said. Lauren and Jessica walked over to my table.

"Hey look it's the plastic surgery twins!" I exclaimed.

"Hey look it is miss fake." Lauren said loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said like I really didn't know.

"Listen up everybody!" Jessica said. I just looked at her in shock.

"Masen here is not who she really says she is." Lauren sneered.

"Masen is really Barie. Oh wait I mean Bella." Jessica said.

"I admit I am Barie but Bella does not exist." I said simply.

"No Bella I don't think so. You can't change your name or the fact that Edward Cullen left you. Edward didn't want you, he just felt sorry for you. I mean why he would want you. You are still plain. You are being a want to be. "Jessica said.

"Yea just because you change your hair, get a new ride, look, and attitude doesn't mean that the same plain clumsy not worth living girl is not there." Lauren said.

"That's not true Bella." Angela said.

"I have to go Angela." I said in tears. I ran out of school got on my motorcycle and locked myself in my room. I needed relief fast. I promised myself I would never do this. Hell I promised _him_ I wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid. But he doesn't want me and never will so why does it matter? Truth is it doesn't.

I grabbed my pocket knife and pressed it against my wrist. While still pressed to my wrist I was arguing with myself should I or shouldn't I? I pressed down harder and the skin broke. I am not going to lie it hurt badly. I got deep. But then I decided no, I will not go do this again. I stopped and vowed never to do it again for Charlie's sake I guess.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Charlie don't die, please you're all that I have left." I said in tears. Renee died three months ago and Phil didn't care because he never adopted me._

"_Bells I will go to a better place but since you are almost 18 your mother left everything to you and I am leaving everything to you." Charlie whispered._

"_Charlie don't you can't. Edward left. Mom left. You are all that I have please." I cried._

"_Bells the house is payed off and you will be set for life because your grandma had millions and now that goes to you. Be simple and stay true." Charlie said out of breath._

"_Dad don't I need you." I whispered._

"_Last of all find him. He needs you no matter what he said to you. You have true love. I love you Bells. Find him." Charlie said. Charlie monitor went dead._

"_Charlie don't die!" I screamed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Yes for Charlie. I stopped and cleaned myself up. Jessica and Lauren were right. I am nothing. I deserve to suffer. My cell was ringing but I didn't pick up. I missed Ed…Ed… Edward. I needed him. Too bad he doesn't need or want me. I lay in my bed and cried myself to sleep. While I cried I thought about Edward. It hurt to think his name but hey like I said I deserved to suffer.

EPOV

Love I am on my way. I will see you by Monday. Three more days love. I hope you forgive me. I hope you wait and are okay. Alice will be happy to have her sister back. The whole family is going to be happy. Even Rosalie missed you. Soon, my love. Soon.

**What did you think? I know no excuses but soon I will update every other day or more. Writers honor. Thank you for reading. Edward is coming back! What will he think of the new Bella, or should I say Barie, or is it Masen? **

**With love always and heartbreak,**

**Bella Boo**


	8. Is that really you?

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

BPOV

It is now Monday and my heart is in pain. I have been thinking of Edward, Charlie, and the rest of the Cullen family. It is time to put on a smile, act bitchy, and not break anymore. I put on some makeup, straightened my hair, put on a black jean mini skirt with a white tee that says "Don't Give Me Your Attitude, I Have My Own", and paired it with my black and white fur boots.

I got on my baby and headed to school. I bet Angela is worried because I never called her back or anyone for that matter but I will explain to her. I parked and got off my motorcycle. I stopped in my tracks once I saw a silver Volvo. No they are not back it's just a coincidence. I shook it out of my head and went to find Angela. Once I found her I ran and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Angel that I didn't call you." I said.

"It's fine Barie. I was just so worried about you." Angela said.

"I'm fine now let's just get to class okay." I said.

"Alright whatever you say Barie." Angela said.

Lunch came around and for some reason my heart was pounding. I ignored it and just grabbed a soda.

"So Angel how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Well besides worrying about you, it wasn't really anything special." Angela said.

I had an urge to look at _his_ table. Nobody sat there after they left. I froze once I saw that they where back. I ran out of the lunch room wondering why they came back. This can't be happening. Why did I not hear this around school? I saw Angela run up to me about 10 minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yea I'm fine but what took you so long?" I asked.

"Well Edward came over after and asked if I knew where Bella was." Angela said nervously.

"Really he does not know it's me?" I asked.

"He has no clue." Angela said.

"Well then time for some payback or well mystery." I said in a devious tone. This is going to be fun. I walked off after to saying goodbye to Angela to biology. I sat alone here ever since he left. I walked to my table in the back.

Edward walked in. He is more handsome than imagined. I immediately felt better like my other half was with me. In truth he will always and only be my love but he doesn't want me back.

"Students I am glad to welcome back Edward Cullen." Mr. Banner said. "Please sit in the back next to Barie." Mr. Banner finished.

"Students today will be a free day because I have to set up the lesson for tomorrow." Mr. Banner said. The class immediately started talking. I stayed quiet.

"Excuse me, Barie." Edward said.

"What do you want Edward?" I said politely but my eyes were filled with hate.

"I was wondering if you knew a girl named Bella because I can't seem to find her." Edward said like he was in pain. Good I hope he is in pain, oh who am I kidding he shouldn't be in pain. But I can't let him know I feel.

"Yes I know her we are really close, practically the same person." I said with a giggle. Wow I never giggle.

"Can you tell me where she is?" Edward said desperately. Wow he really looks like without me he is going cease to exist.

"Well why do you want to know?" I asked timidly. I liked playing with him but at the same time it hurt me because he was so hurt.

"I made a grave mistake by leaving her. I left to protect her from what I am. I thought I could exist without her but I can't. She is my soul mate, my happiness. I told her lies that I didn't want her and didn't love her. I will never leave even if she is off happy." Edward said so passionately but yet with hatred toward himself.

I miss him and he is sorry I should forgive him but I like the way I am. Maybe I could have both. But I shouldn't. I am going to forgive him but I am keeping some of my new ways. Edward was still talking.

"She is amazing and wonderful. It will be amazing if she ever takes me back." Edward said. He put his head in his hands.

"Well do you really want her back?" I asked just to test him.

"Yes, I will do anything in the world to have her back safe in my arms." Edward said.

"Then you are looking at her Edward." I said.

"No, you are Barie not Bella." Edward said in disbelief.

"Fine then I will meet you at your house after school, until then." I said. The bell rang and I thought I would make Edward nervous. I kissed him on the lips gently.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered. I ran off to gym which is my last class but Alice is in it. I bet she already saw me but hey time to have fun. I changed into black sofee shorts and a hot pink tee that says "I don't have a license to kill but I have a learners permit."

I missed Alice and automatically forgive her because Edward forced her to go but I love her all the same. I ran up and jumped on her back. People must think I am crazy or crazier but oh well.

"Hi Alice! I missed you." I said happily while hugging her.

"Do I know you?" Alice said.

"Ha real funny Alice like you haven't seen into the future and see it's really me." I said.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Ah duh! I missed you Ali and we have to go shopping." I said.

"Bella I missed you so so much. I am so sorry for leaving. Please forgive me." Alice pleaded.

"Already forgiven but your brother not so much I am going to give him a little hell." I said giggly. Wow a lot of happy emotions.

"Good I am glad you are going to. And by the way hot body, rocking hair style, and you have finally have a sense of fashion." Alice squealed.

"I know right. After you left and Charlie died I decided to change and I like the way it turned out and I am not going back." I stated.

"I'm sorry about your dad and I am glad you're happy." Alice said.

"Me too but I am happier now that your back. I am coming over after school but I was wondering if you could keep that you know I am me at your house and from your brother." I said.

"Of course anything for my sister." Alice said.

"Fuck yes, this is going to be great!" I said.

"Bella you swear?" Alice said.

"Yes I do, sort of picked it up and it stuck. I will try to control my mouth though because I have been meaning to try to do that."

"Whatever you say Bella. By the way I love your outfit today." Alice said giddily.

"Me too. I will see you at your house okay?" I said.

"Yes but last question, who has got that motorcycle?" Alice said.

"That is my baby." I said proudly.

"Hot Bella, Edward will be drooling." Alice said.

"I count on it. Remember to call me Barie got it?" I said.

"Sir yes sir." Alice said and saluted as I ran to my baby.

The last thing I saw before I headed out was Edward staring at me. To the Cullen's house I go, well after I get food.

**Well I had fun writing this chapter but I hope you guys had as much time reading it. Bella will cause more fun but it takes time. Well that's all for now but I promise I will update soon.**

**With love always and reuniting,**

**Bella Boo**


	9. Who are you?

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

BPOV

I decided not to get food for now but to just head over to the Cullen's house. I parked my baby and just walked into the house. Maybe I should have knocked, too late. The first person I saw was Emmett and I squealed and jumped slash hugged him to death. He looked shocked, oh yea he doesn't know it is me, awkward.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" Emmett said stunned. It is time to have fun with him.

"You don't remember me. I am shocked but that is okay, I still love you."I said smiling. I saw Rosalie and decided to get off Emmett.

"Who are you and why are you on my man, do you want me to kill you?" Rosalie said while glaring at me.

"Rosie I missed your bitchy ways so much. Is it wrong to hug my big teddy bear of a brother? I think not. So stop the fucking attitude." I said smart ass like.

"You don't know what I could do to you human." Rosalie growled.

"Bite me and nice slip up by calling me human. So do you vamps have any fucking food here or do I have to beg like a little toy to have mercy because I am not worth the time or effort?" I said. Alice came down immediately followed by Edward.

"Don't you ever talk like that again Barie. You are worth the time always." Alice said like she was in pain.

"I am fucking sorry Alice. Fuck I didn't mean to swear. Fuck again. Argh! Fuck me. This is harder than is seemed it would be. But I am truly sorry Alice." I said and ran hug her. She returned my hug. Edward was still standing there.

"Still don't believe me? Come on I know I smell the same, well at least I think I do." I said.

"It can't be true."Edward said.

"What are you guys talking about, who is she, and why does she know about us?" Emmett screamed.

"First of all dude did someone not get there grizzly this morning?" I said.

"Actually yes, I did not get it because Edward did." Emmett pouted.

"My bad dude. To answer your second question I am the one you know and left, the amazing Bella. Woo and the crowd goes wild and starts chanting Bella, Bella. Oops sorry I had a moment there." I said.

"Yea, oops." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes and ignored her comment.

"Is it really you Bella?" Emmett said.

"Yes it my brother from another mother." I said in giggles. Then Emmett ran and gave me one of his famous hugs and then put me down.

"I missed you sister from another mister." Emmett said.

"That's a fucking good one, I'll have to remember that one." I said. Rosalie started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Emmett you better go with Blondie over there because she is not looking happy. I'll see you later my homeboy." I said and then Rosalie and Emmett left. Alice left too and I suppose for privacy.

"That is really you." Edward whispered.

"Yup, are you still disappointed?" I said sadly.

"Bella, your look and attitude changed but I still live for you. I love you. You believed my lies so quickly in the forest. It hurt because after all the times I told you I loved you, you believed I didn't. I screwed up big time but I promise I will never leave you again. Please forgive me." Edward poured his heart out to me as he said this.

"I already have forgiven you because I love you. I changed and don't plan on going back completely so you will have to except that." I said almost in tears.

"I will always accept you even if you where a three eyed penguin." Edward said with passion. I ran and kissed him and after all that time everything was released. Let me say that kiss was amazing.

"Bella Swan would you like to go out to dinner tonight." Edward said breathing heavy.

"Fuck yes and by the way that kiss was fucking perfect." I said out of breath.

"I have to agree love." Edward said. Just then we heard someone walked in.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Fuck yes! Damn I need to work on that swearing thing, fuck damn shit oh just fuck the bloody hell out of me. I am sorry Edward." I said sighing but still being happy.

"It's okay. We will work on in time but only if you want to." Edward said happily.

"I really do, well maybe." I said.

"Edward who is using that explicit language in this house?" Esme asked as she was walking toward up. All I have to say is shit.

"That would be my girlfriend. But in her defense we are going to work on it, I think." Edward said defending me. Aw how adorable is he? Pretty damn adorable.

"What I thought you were getting Bella back, not that you're not wonderful dear." Esme said. I got an idea.

"Play along." I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Bella Swan? I mean she is just so blah. I mean why have her when you could have a goddess?" I said using my bitch voice.

"Yes Esme, all I need is right here. Especially with my goddess here." Edward said with love.

"Yes hail me because I am the best there ever will be. I mean." I said until I bursted into giggles. I am sorry Esme but I had to do that." I said still in giggles.

"I don't get it." Esme said. I ran and hugged her.

"I am Bella silly, and I know I changed a lot." I said. Esme rapped her arms around me and I knew I was accepted.

"We missed you but may I ask what happened?" Esme said sincerely.

"I will tell you later because I might as well do it in front of the whole family. Well if I count as family." I said.

"Yes you are family." Everyone in the house said.

"Got it guys, and thank you." I said

"I am sorry about the language Esme. I am trying to stop but I am in habit." I said ashamed.

"It is fine just not use to it especially from a lady." Esme said.

"Well we will see you later because I have got a date with this amazing guy who happens to be my boyfriend." I said.

"See you later dear." Esme said.

"That you will." I said with a giggle.

"Shall we love?" Edward said.

"We shall." I said. We went to my house to drop my baby off. We where then off on our way to dinner. Well it is time for him to find out about my appetite.

**Thanks for waiting. You people are truly amazing. I hoped you liked it. I should be updating soon. But until then I hope you continue reading. I truly do appreciate your readers and your comments and don't think that they are together now that Bella is not going to have some fun ;).**

**With love always and family,**

**Bella Boo**


	10. Food and Calls

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

BPOV

We were driving to La Bella Italia. We sat in complete silence but we could feel the love for one another. We soon pulled up at the restaurant. Yay I get food now!

"Let me handle the hostess please." I said. Edward nodded in agreement. The hostess' name tag said Amber.

"How many will it be?" Amber said.

"62." I said as if it were normal.

"Excuse me?" Amber stuttered.

"I said 2 please." I said.

"Okay right this way." Amber said. She led us to a secluded area. She left to give us a minute. I looked over the menu and found exactly what I want. The waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?" Amber said.

"Yes and get your pen and paper ready. Can I have a coke, an iced tea, a coffee black, a cappuccino, Chicken Spinakle, Shrimp & Chicken Combo with French Fries, Cheese Ravioli, Spaghetti Supreme, SICILIAN STYLE PIZZA, Cheese Steak Supreme, Cheeseburger Deluxe, Grilled Chicken Salad, and Italian Tiramisu." I said with a smile. Edward looked shocked, as well as the waitress.

"I will get right on that." Amber said, and then left. I turned to Edward.

"You should really close your mouth before you catch some flies." I said with a smirk. He shut his mouth.

"I just don't believe a girl your size can eat that much or attempt because I have yet to see you eat it yet." Edward said.

"I like a lot of food. Well I actually need it because I also have a habit to work out almost every day." I said.

"You cease to amaze me. If you don't mind maybe I could work out with you. I know it won't do anything to me but it would be quality time." Edward said.

"Sure but I take it seriously. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't keep up with me." I said with a giggle.

"Oh I think I could keep up. I have a question for you. Would you like to move in with me? You still could have your house but just so we can be with each other more." Edward said nervously.

"I would love to but we would need to change your room a bit and add a fitness center." I said.

"Anything for you and we can turn the basement into a fitness center." Edward said. Amber came with three other waiters with my food. Yum. They set it down and left. Edward cell rang and apologized and said it was Alice. I shooed him off. I started to eat my food. It took Edward 15 minutes to return and I only had a third left of my food.

"How?" Edward said in astonishment.

"I was hungry." I said simply.

"Oh and everything will be set for us once we get back, fitness center and changes to our room. That's if you want to share a room." Edward said.

"Of course I would. We will have to stop for my clothes." I said and continued eating.

Soon I was done and Edward was paying the bill much to my displeasure. We got to my house and I packed a lot of my stuff. We were on the way back to my home. We climbed the stairs to our room. We changed and went into our new bed. Edward hummed my lullaby till I was asleep.

**Sorry this was so short I promise the next chapter will be longer. What will the next day bring? Review your suggestions if you would like. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow. So until tomorrow, goodnight. **

**Love always and lullabies,**

**Bella Boo**


	11. Fun With Showers

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

BPOV

I woke up in Edward arms in a king sized bed. This is bliss. My stomach growled. Time to feed the beast. I grabbed Edward's hand and went down to the kitchen to make food.

"Is this place stocked?" I asked Edward.

"Yes it is fully stocked for you love." Edward said. I got stuff out to make eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, waffles, toast, smoothie, and fresh juice. As I was cooking Emmett came down.

"Whoa Bella you look hot. When did you get such clothes?" Emmett said. I looked down because I had no idea what I was wearing. I was wearing plaid short shorts and a black camisole. It is not that bad.

"I have always looked this hot. I just embraced it." I said happily. My food was almost done. I was just putting everything on plates.

"Why did you make so much food?" Emmett asked.

"To eat, I mean do you want me to starve." I said. The whole family came down and started watching me eat which was weird but oh well. I finished in about 20 minutes. Everyone looked astonished except for Edward.

"Where did it all go?" Emmett finally asked.

"My belly." I said in a duh tone.

"But how, you don't even have a stomach." Rosalie asked which surprised me.

"I also work out a lot. Speaking of which I should probably get started, you guys can watch if you want to." I said simply. I got changed into my gym clothes and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked down to the basement and it looked better than most gyms, if only it had a pole. Everyone was waiting, well this should be interesting.

"Well I am going to start to warm up so if someone could hit the music please." I said. As soon as the music started I did so aerobics to warm up my muscles. I then went into a split then startle to stretch.

"How are you that flexible?" Alice asked.

"I worked on it and that is nothing. You should see me with a pole because I am told I am pretty good." I said while continuing stretching.

"When have you pole danced?" Edward said, looking amazed.

"Well on weekends I dance there for fun. I get paid but I don't strip or anything else. I just dance." I stated. I moved on to weight. Emmett looked like he was proud but worried. I lift more than this usually.

"Emmett calm down, this is easy lifting for me." I said.

"So you just dance right dear?" Esme said worried.

"Yes that's it." I said.

"Okay dear, well Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I have to hunting." Esme said and then they left. I moved on to running.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping later?" Alice asked.

"Sure but I also want time with Edward." I said.

"Can do so how about 4 o'clock." Alice said.

"Perfect." I said. Alice went off to well wherever Alice's go off too. I was done with my workout and decided I needed a shower.

"Edward is there a shower down here." I asked.

"Yes would you like to use it love?" Edward said.

"Yes please." I said. Edward dragged me to the shower.

"Wouldn't you like to join me?" I said seductively.

"Are you sure?" Edward said.

"I am sure of you and I mean we don't have to do anything." I said. I stripped off my shirt and bottoms. Edward was shocked because I was in my bikini.

"Shocked aren't you. I am not ready fully but we can take it a little at a time." I said. Edward just stripped to his boxers and may I say he was damn sexy. We both hopped into the shower. Edward was washing my hair and his hands were like magic. When he was done I got some soap and started to wash him. I stopped at his boxers.

"Now what would you do if I started to do this." I said while tugging at his boxers.

"I wouldn't do anything because I am only yours forever." Edward said. Well then have it his way. I pulled down his boxers all the way and let me say his jewels were magnificent.

"Do you like what you see?" Edward said.

"No I love what I see." I said and smirked.

"Well it's only fair if you lose something love. And since you can ogle my chest anytime I think it's time I see you." Edward said. Well he has a point but let's let me play a bit.

"But I don't want to I mean maybe I should just give you this." I turned around and slid my bottoms down. I mean if he was bottom less so should I. I turned around and walked toward him and gave him a kiss.

"Well not that's not a great view and but I would love to ogle you where you always ogle me." Edward said while pulling me closer. I breathed heavily and soon I felt my top fall down. Edward started to move back a little bit. He was ogling my chest.

"Do you like what you see?" I said while giving him a little shimmy.

"You are sleeping like that from now on when you're with me." Edward said.

"Only if you do the same." I said smiling.

"Fine then, you and me tonight our bed topless." Edward said.

"It's a date." I said smiling. We got out and wrapped ourselves in a towel. We raced each other back to our room. Of course he was to fast but offered me a ride. I accepted but the catch was that I had to remove my towel.

"Is there anyone home?" I asked.

"No only you and I love." Edward said. I removed my towel and he carried me bridal style. His face was in my breasts, not that I mind, on the way up. Edward set me down and got dressed quickly. I picked my outfit out of skinny jeans and a Christina Grimmie t-shirt. As soon as I got my outfit it was out of my hands. Edward had them.

"Looking for these clothes, love?" Edward said.

"Actually yes I am." I said.

"Well I like you this way." Edward said.

"Please baby at least let me have bottoms baby." I said sweetly.

"Okay only because I love you." Edward said. Edward tossed me my blue lace thong and skinny jeans. I put them on quickly and walked over to Edward.

"Well I will stay topless if you cuddle with me." I said.

"Deal." Edward said. We went on our bed and cuddled. Edward would stroke my breasts softly and it felt like heaven. We heard our door open. We hide underneath the covers.

"Come on Bella you promised. Get your top on and let's go." Alice said annoyed. I nudged Edward and mouthed where is my top? He mouthed back the floor. I took the covers and picked up my bra and top. I put them on with Edward helping put on my bra. I was soon ready to go, much to my disappointment. I said my goodbyes to Edward and Alice dragged me to the car. Well I guess it is time for her to interrogate me.

**Comment or thoughts? I hoped you liked it. I will update soon writers honor. I am glad so many of you like my story. That fact gives me hope to write more.**

**With love always and fun showers,**

**Bella Boo**


	12. I can do what now?

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

BPOV

As Alice and I were on the way to the mall she started asking millions of questions.

"So when will I see you pole dance?" Alice asked.

"This weekend." I said.

"What did you two do after I left?" Alice asked.

"We did nothing." I said smoothly.

"You have gotten better at lying but then why were you topless then?" Alice asked. Well damn she got me there.

"Well we took a shower together and one thing led to another and we both sacrificed clothing. We decided since I ogle his chest it is only fair that he does the same thing." I said.

"Well finally he got some type of action. I mean it's not all the way but hey it is somewhere." Alice said. We got to the mall. We went to all the stores and the last store we got some stuff for the weekend for my pole dancing. On the way back I nodded off a little bit. Soon we were back at the house. I got my stuff and put it in my closet there. I went into the bathroom and changed to my lacy blue bikini cut underwear and blue lace bra. I walked out and got under the covers and waited for Edward.

"Hello love." Edward said. I pulled him in for a kiss and while we were kissing the sneak got my bra undone.

"That is more like it." Edward said.

"Well I am glad that you like my state of almost bareness." I said. He turned me around so my back was on his chest. I fell asleep with Edward humming my lullaby and rubbing soothing circles around my breasts.

I woke up feeling weird but shook it off. I looked for Edward and could not find him. I began to panic. I put on shorts, my bra, and a tank top. I began to look for him. No one was in the house or outside the house for that matter. I went to our meadow and he was not there either. I started feeling abandoned.

Did they leave again? My heart started breaking with sadness and anger. I calmed myself and went to the last place I could think of. The clearing. When I got there Victoria was there with Laurent and the Cullen Clan was trapped by fire.

I got really angry and the next thing I know is that I see red and feel really strong and fast. I looked at Victoria and Laurent and they looked shocked. I looked down and saw white paws. Well that's new. Focus, kill Laurent and Victoria. I snarled and pounced on Laurent biting his legs, arms, and head off quickly. Then I turned to Victoria.

Victoria began to run away and she was fast but I felt faster. I looked down again but this time I saw white paws but with some serious claws. I tackled her down and tore her apart piece by piece. I ran back with every piece of her and put in a pile with Laurent's parts and set them on fire.

I couldn't see my family because the flames were too high. I was able to get closer and saw that they didn't have much time. I started running around to put the fire out in one place. It worked long enough for the Cullen Clan to get out.

They didn't see anything of me changing so they don't know it's me. They looked hungry I ran away with them following me. I found a lake. Thank goodness.

I got to the surface. The Cullen Clan was there and their eyes were black. I was scared I hoped out of the water and felt a shift and ran as fast as my little paws carried me. I felt that this was the last animal I could change into. I was happy to say the least. Well at least from shifting. I hid behind Edward. Edward looked curious and crouched down. He picked me up.

"Why would an animal come to us, well me?" Edward said. I was shouting "It's me! It's Bella!" but too bad they don't know what I am saying.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"You heard me?" I said.

"We all did." Alice conformed.

"Well that is nice so now I would be eaten." I said. I felt normal now.

"But how can you be like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Genes I guess, and I think I have three forms." I said.

"Well can you try to change?" Carlisle asked.

"I will try." I said. I felt the shift to a bigger version of what I was.

"What am I?" I asked.

"You are a white wolf and the one previous was cub of what you are now." Jasper said.

I felt the shift again while thinking fast.

"Now you are a white lioness." Jasper stated.

"Thank you for telling me Jasper." I said. I walked over to his leg and rubbed against it. He rubbed my head and I purred. The Cullen's' laughed. I felt a shift to the baby wolf. I like this form because it feels normal and comfortable to me.

I walked over to Edward and nudged his leg. He picked me up. I am surprised Emmett did not say anything yet, he must be in shock.

"We will be back at the house dear." Esme said. Everyone left except for Edward duh but the shocker was that Rosalie also stayed. I felt threatened and turned into the bigger wolf.

"I just want to thank you for saving us and sorry for being a bitch to you. I was worried about the family but since you make our lives happier even for me I want to say welcome to the family and can you forgive me?" Rosalie said sincerely.

"There is nothing to forgive and I am happy you finally accept me." I said. We did a weird hug since I am I wolf form but after she left.

"Try changing back love." Edward said. I tried feeling human and I changed easily. I looked to see what clothes on, well if I had any on. I had on this short but beautiful white dress on.

"It is good to know that when I shift back to human I have clothes on." I said.

"Yes it is. Could you change to the baby wolf so I can hold you though?" Edward said.

"Of course but I am not always going to shift for you." I said.

"Okay I can deal with that." Edward said. I shifted to Pebbles which I decided to call her form. Edward picked me up and by the time we got to our room I was tired. I shifted back to my normal human self. I took off the white dress and my bra and crawled into an awaiting Edward, who was in bed.

Life is good because now I live forever and I can defend myself. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

**I am sorry if this is a little confusing so if you have any question, you can message me. I hoped you liked it. I thank you all. I will update soon, I promise.**

**With love always and shifting,**

**Bella Boo**


	13. Leaving while angry

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

**(White lioness a.k.a. Barie)**

**(Big wolf a.k.a. Masen)**

**(Wolf pup a.k.a. Pebbles)**

BPOV

I woke up and felt different again but shook it off. I got dressed in sweats with a tank top and headed to Edward who was still in bed. I jumped on him since I was now just as strong and immortal as he is.

"Hi." I said with a giggle.

"Hello love." Edward said with my favorite smile.

"I have a question for you." I said shyly.

"Go ahead." Edward encouraged.

"Can we do hunting?" I said.

"No absolutely not!" Edward yelled.

"Why can't we?" I said calmly back.

"You weak and I could hurt you. Have you forgotten I am a vampire?" Edward said.

"No but I am a shifter I am just as capable as you are!" I yelled. I was starting to get angry. I started thinking and I have no car to get out of here. But wait, I do have capabilities to shift.

"I don't think so it is dangerous." Edward said in disbelief.

"Fuck you. I am just as good as you are. I am no weak human. We are equal." I yelled. This is bad.

"Bella your eyes have gold specs in them." Edward stuttered.

"Yes they do because it means I'm mad." I said.

"It is no place for you to hunt." Edward said. I am leaving because I can't deal with this. I changed into Barie to get out of their fast. I ran down the stairs and past the family who looked shocked. I ran into the forest while hearing everyone call my name to come back.

I ran fast and hard till I saw a bear. It is time to play games with the bear. I changed into pebbles. The bear started to come toward me and then I changed back to Barie. I got the kill and ate the meat. I started running to the only place I knew was safe LaPush.

I changed into pebbles to stay low and out of site. I crossed the treaty line and went to go find Jake. I was at his house soon and went in to talk to Billy but I was still in animal form because I didn't feel like changing. Billy was shocked to say the least but said I could crash in Jake's room till he gets home.

I thanked him and asked him to keep me a secret. Billy said he would. I went into Jake's room and under his bed to hide. Under there I took a little nap after an hour of waiting. I woke up and felt someone in the room. It was Jake. He laid on the bed.

I climbed under the covers and pawed at his feet. I would move before he would kick. I stopped and soon he was asleep. I crawled up and laid in his arms. Soon I was asleep too. I woke up and stretched my little body. I looked and saw a shocked Jake on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked. I didn't answer instead I shifted to Barie, Masen, and then finally my human self.

"Missed me?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked.

"Genetics I guess." I said.

"Sweet, you should totally see the guys with me to freak them out." Jake said deviously. This could be fun.

"Wolf form right?" I said.

"Yes." Jake confirmed.

"Let's go then slow poke." I said then shifted to Masen.

As soon as we got outside he shifted then started running. I followed him because I had no idea where we were meeting the other wolves. Soon we were at a place in the forest. The other wolves appeared with a confused look. It was hilarious. I shifted to human form.

"Hi boys." I greeted them. They rolled their eyes. We hung around for awhile then I decided I should probably go back. I said my goodbyes and promised to come back. I got back to the house and shifted to Pebbles. I sneaked down to the basement without anyone seeing or hearing me.

I went into the bathroom then shifted back to human. I quietly made a bed on the floor with towels for my Masen form because I was sleeping animal form tonight. I shifted to Masen and laid on my makeshift bed. I was soon asleep with the thought of when they were going to find me.

**Sorry it short. I thought it would be good to give a little chapter than wait awhile to post again. I will post soon. Review if you wish.**

**With love always and hunting,**

**Bella Boo**


	14. The story continues

**This chapter will be the most changed and the beginning to the rest of the story.**

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

**(White lioness a.k.a. Barie)**

**(Big wolf a.k.a. Masen)**

**(Wolf pup a.k.a. Pebbles)**

BPOV

I woke up feeling comfortable on a bed. Wait bed? I am positive I was on the floor last night in the bathroom. I shifted to human, and opened my eyes. I was back in Edward and I's room. I changed into shorts and a tank top and went downstairs.

I searched the whole house and no one was here. I went to the kitchen and saw Edward. Only Edward. I instantly became nervous. I bite my lip.

"Hi." I said. No response.

"I am alive?" I said. He didn't move a muscle. Wait how is this my fault? It is not.

"If you are not going to talk to me then I might as well just leave." I said.

"Bella, do you know how worried I was?" Edward said.

"No and I really don't care. I am an equal and can take care of myself." I said.

"I understand that now but the feeling as if I lost you again, I can't bare that." Edward said with agony.

"Fine then next time just come with me and we won't have this problem. Okay?" I said not mad at him anymore.

"Okay love. Are you mad at me?" Edward asked.

"No but I am going to let you sweat it out. You need to make up to me." I stated simply.

"Anything for you love, anything." Edward agreed.

Well this should be fun. All I need to do now is gather up the gang and create a devious plan with Alice. What to do, what to do.

**Sorry this was truly really short but now that I am back all the following chapters will be longer and better. Scouts honor, well writers honor because I never was a scout. R&R my amazing readers.**

**P.s. Richard my lovely best friend says hi!**

**With love always and new chapters to come,**

**Bella Boo**


	15. Orgasmic Pleasures

**The story is finally continuing. Please leave all your comments, I always appreciate the feedback. :)**

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

Alice and I went to gather Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper for tonight. Tonight being the super grown up people we are, we are having a sleep over. I gladly told Esme and Carlisle if they minded to go out for the night and they accepted my offer for the romantic evening.

I decided that it was fucking stupid to set up stuff hence I would be the only one sleeping anyway. As Alice was being Alice gathering everyone to the gathering hole of unity called the living room, I went to go make me a snack.

I was making me a delicious ice cream sundae with every topping you could imagine. When I was done making it let me tell you my mouth was watering and the thought of the taste just made me moan. I brought myself and the great creation of god with me to the living room and sat down in my rightful spot next to Edward.

First we were going to do some chit with chat while I ate my Mona Lisa of art work. Everyone was here and talking amongst themselves when I took my first bite. I almost came right then and there. That sundae was orgasmic and a moan slipped out but I did not care at all.

It was so fucking wonderful I went to go take my second bite but looked up. Everyone was staring at me and then some of my heaven fell onto my right breast. I took my finger and whipped it up then put it to my mouth and sucked it off. The fact that the ice cream is orgasmic I moaned again. This definitely caused attention from the group.

Alice was just smiling, Rosalie looked proud, Jasper well he understood because of my fantastic emotions he felt which he should be hailing for that he tasted that must awesomeness, Edward was lost for words, and Emmett well he was going to say something Emmett like.

"Bella, do you know how hot that was?" Emmett said with his mouth open.

"Oh no brother dearest, I had no idea on the effect I was causing." I said all sarcastic like.

"Umm if I wasn't going with Rose, you definitely would have some completion Edward." Emmett said drooling.

"Speaking of Edward…." I went over and straddled my legs around his waist.

"Baby you alright?" I kissed his neck. Then and only then finally he snapped out of it.

"Ye…ye..yes love of course. You have no idea how magnificent you really are." Edward said.

"Oh I have a thought on that." I continued to eat while moaning to every pleasurable bite of orgasmic bliss. After I finished with Edward looking he was going take me right then and there, we decided to play the good old fashion game of truth or dare. We gathered around into a circle and that Rosalie would go first.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Is that even a question to ask me? I won't be a pussy so I will pick the only option of dare." I said with a smirk.

"Fine, I dare you to give Edward a strip tease." Rosalie said with a smirk. I quickly went to my room and grabbed some music and changed into my blue laced thong and matching lace bra and but on over that daisy duke shorts with a red that midriff with slits on the back.

Alice brought my music and waited for the cue while Rosalie set Edward down in a café type chair. I tugged my ear which was the cue for Alice to turn on my music. The fucking best song ever that I decided to dance to was "Poker Face" a remix sung by Blowsight.

I come out and start to move my hips to the beat, I bend over and run my arms up my legs. I then move closer to Edward and turn around and slowly take my top off and move my hips in rhythmic circles. I turn around and do taunt him and shimmy my chest. I move my hands to my shorts and slide them down. Then I go over and around Edward and as the song is finishing I lean over and let him feel my breath on his neck.

"How was that?" I whispered into his ear but everyone could obviously hear me because they are fucking vampires. I sashayed over to my shorts and put them on and just decided to forget the top and stay in my bra. I then sat on Edward and put my head onto his shoulder.

"That was sexy as hell Bella! You need to teach some of that to Rose." Emmett of course stated.

"Well I do work in a strip club, I try my best. I also think Rose over there can handle herself, I mean do you not see that rocking body she has. If I were you I would be giving her a show." I winked at Rosalie. I then looked up at Edward and he was definitely ready to pounce on me now.

"Guys, why don't you start a movie? We can continue this game a little later. I need to take Edward somewhere before he explodes." I said with a little bit of insecurity not knowing how much longer Edward could last.

"Can we watch despicable me? Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Emmett shouted. The others agreed while I heard some little pixie say someone's getting laid. She will fucking pay for that later but for now I need to take care of my man's needs.

I took Edward by the collar and leaded him back to my place. I am so fucking glad I have this otherwise demon ears of my newly founded family would hear every moment of our love making. We went to my room and Edward looked unsure.

"Are you sure you want to do this love?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to do this since the first day I met. Now come on and make love to me." I said. One thing I was sure of that Edward had the look of that he was the luckiest man alive, and he is definitely right.

**There you have did you love it, hate it, like it? Just let me know. It feels good to be back. I hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you have any suggestions just let me know. I love all of my readers and supporters without you well I would not continue writing.**

**With Love and Stripping,**

**Bella Boo**


	16. What did i do now?

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

**Lemons alert!**

BPov

"Deeper and faster baby" I commanded well begged.

Edward complied and bite behind my ear. He slowly was moving his mouth down to my neck while thrusting each time faster and deeper. I was so close and his hands in my hair were definitely helping me to stay turned on.

"How close are you?" I asked while my breathing was a little heavy.

"Close boo, close" Edward panted.

With one more thrust we both came. It was the most magnificent moment of my sex life because the way we moved together was perfect. We calmed down a little and then decided to go for round two of our sex escapade.

That was the best sex of my existence well so far anyway. Edward was the most perfect partner and let me tell you I had no problem reaching pleasure with him. After a couple more rounds with him I decided that it was time to go back to the house unfortunately.

I decided to race Edward back though so I shifted Barie. I kept pace with Edward easily and decided that it would be fun to actually beat him so I raced up head. I was at the Cullen's house for a good two minutes before Edward showed up. I wasn't even trying so that fact proved I was faster by far. I shifted back to human form.

We walked in and everyone looked at us. I just stood there and glowed because well I was truly in bliss. Alice had an evil gleam to her eye which was never good. Damn little pixie must be planning something. I wonder what it will be this time. Rosalie finally looked proud and devious too. They must be in cohorts. They are fucking little minxes. I'll tell you straight from hell they come to torture me in some way. The plan that they have in their minds obviously has to do with me and I am not happy one bit about it.

I went over and sat down on the couch and just ignored those looks. Edward went to go sit by me but Emmett and Jasper took him out somewhere before he could. This again did not make me happy.

"What the fuck is going on here and don't give me any bullshit." They were definitely ruining my bliss.

"Well we have an idea that will make Edward crazy are you willing to do it?" Alice asked.

"Play with Edward a bit? What type of question is that? Of course I am fucking in are you crazy?" I said.

"See I told you Bella would be in for it." Rosalie said.

"Oh shush you." Alice stated.

"Well what's the plan so I can fuck with Edward?" I was really wondering what the plan was. As they were telling me the plan I began to smile. This is so perfect, Edward won't know what hit him.

Soon the guys were back and I was assured that he didn't know the plan. Alice decided that it was her turn to ask truth or dare. So the game continued. Yay, cue the sarcasm.

"Rose truth or dare?" Alice so timidly asked.

"Dare." Rose said not breaking character.

"I dare you and Bella to get as close as you can to having sex but not having it in 5 minutes." Alice smirked. It was my turn to pretend outraged.

"What! You cannot do that Alice. It is simply not fare." I exclaimed flawlessly.

"A dare is a dare Bella and you know that." Alice stated. I grumbled.

"I'm sorry Bella, let's just get this over with." Rose finally stated.

Rose was wearing denim shorts and a red halter top. I was wearing a black skirt and a blue halter top. Rose started to lean in and so did I. She started the kiss all soft before getting a little more sexual. I deepened the kiss and that's were lost control.

Rosalie started running her hands all over me and started to move my skirt up while I started to take her top off. Soon my top was off and her shorts were off. Eventually my skirt was off and we both were moving to take each other's bras off. We were sweating but were magnetic and had to continue.

The bras came off and we broke apart her mouth moving to my breasts my hands moving to her panties. She started to move her tongue around my nipple and began to tease while sucking it. I moved into her panties and started to rub her clit. Alice called time but we didn't stop. We both came at different times. She came before I did. Alice peeled me off of Rosalie.

Rosalie and I looked at each other with lust. Soon we put on our clothes and looked at each other again. I took my first look at Edward and he looked amazed and turned on. I went over to him and sat on his lap. I kissed him softly on the lips.

Well here goes nothing. I am about to jump off the deep end. I really hope Edward will forgive me for this. Just in case he doesn't I will think to myself the last words before I tell him. Edward I love you.

"Edward I am sorry I have to tell you this. Rose and I are kind of…"

**My first cliff hanger was it suspenseful? Mwhaha I am evil.** **Love it or hate it, I am still going to keep writing. I appreciate any comments and all of the support.**

**With love and sex,**

**Bella Boo**


	17. Please don't let me go down this road

**Sorry this update took so long. I will try to update sooner. I love you all.**

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

"….really close now. I mean she fucking pleases my every need that she would know how to. I am sorry Edward." I gave him a little sad look.

"Bella this can't be true." Edward said like he was breaking.

I had to stop this now. I could not take the pain he was experiencing. He was my other half, going this far wasn't right.

"Edward none of this is true. It was just a plan to fuck with you a little. I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Ha very funny Bella, screw with my emotions and make me feel as if I lost my reason worth living. I don't think I can forgive you right now." Edward stated without emotion.

"Please, baby I won't do this again. I will do anything." I was on my knees begging.

"I think it would be best if you left." Edward said coldly.

A single tear exited my eye, fucking traitor. I went up to our, I mean his room and collected my things quickly. As I packed them away more tears came but no one came to dry them. I went out through the window so I wouldn't have to see the sadden faces of my siblings. I hoped on my bike with my things and headed back to my house.

As soon as I put my things into my house, I started to feel hurt. I needed release, I couldn't believe that after all of this he didn't want me anymore. I was going down that dark road I thought I left behind. I found my razor and slashed away at my wrist, not giving a fuck if I lived. I dropped the razor then and just sat there thinking, and letting myself bleed out.

The fact that they were staying the year to finish, it was going to kill me. I promised right then I would stay away from the all of them. Tomorrow was Wednesday so three more days till Saturday. I could keep myself together till then, right?

I got up not even attempting to clean up my blood from the bathroom floor. I fixed my arm up with bandages to try to take care of my cuts. I went to my room and cried myself to sleep. Tomorrow will be such a fun day was my last thought.

I woke up at 4 am not being able to sleep. I took the bandages off my arm to see that the wounds were no longer bleeding but not healed. I thought sense I could shift they would be healed by now. I went to my laptop and did some research.

I collected from my research that it is hard for me to die but I my wounds would heal like any other humans. Great, now how the fuck am I suppose to cover these up. They were deep and definitely would leave scaring. I cleaned up my bathroom that had my blood all over and then took a shower. I decided despite how miserable I feel that I should try and look normal.

I put on my makeup to cover up the puffiness and dark circles I already was forming. I also put cover up on my cuts so they wouldn't be that noticeable. I then put on a black t-shirt and a white skirt with my white biker boots. I straightened my hair and decided later today I was going to change it again.

It was now 7 and I had to go to school, cue the fake happiness. I gathered my stuff and headed out toward my bike. I started it and was off to hell, literally I had no idea how I was going to make it though today. I was a little early but that was only because I wanted to change all my classes so I wouldn't have them with Edward.

Mrs. Cope was a doll I had changed all my classes except for lunch, biology, and gym. I had lunch with all of them, biology with him, and gym with Alice. The last one I could deal with but the first two would be hard to handle but I guess I deserve the pain after all. I went to first period but the day flew past so much it was already lunch.

Since I skipped breakfast, I had to eat lunch. Despite my lack of care for living, I wasn't going to starve or try to kill myself. I went through the line and grabbed pizza, soda, salad, and nachos. I found Angela and we sat together. I am so glad she is a loyal friend to me. I will have to do something nice for her.

I ate without saying a word, until twiddle dee and dumb came over. We all know who those people are, Jessica and Lauren. I was not in the mood for them but who the fuck cares I will still beat them even if I am having a bad day.

"Hey Bella, why aren't you sitting with the Cullen's?" Lauren asked.

"That is none of your business." I sneered.

"Does little Eddie boy not want the damaged piece of crap he left behind anymore?" Jessica cackled.

"I guess not, but why the fuck would he anyway? I am nothing special nothing but a waste of space." I said not wanting to fight, just wanting to hurt myself more.

"That's right, you were just his little toy, but now you are broken so good thing he threw you away." Lauren said.

"Yup Lauren, this little toy is stupid and fucking tired of begging like I should for the every need that Edward needs, so I guess as before I am not good enough." I said defeated.

"I am glad you finally know your place Bella." Jessica said with triumph.

With that I was finished but they were not. They took a bottle of water and pored it all over me. I just sat there and took it. Until I looked down and saw that my cuts were visible from the water taking off the cover up. Damn it, I ran out of there as fast as I could.

I went to the bathrooms and cleaned up. Someone entered after me. I thought it was going to be Angela but I was wrong. It was Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella we are so sorry." Alice said.

"It is not your fault I deserve this" I said willing myself not to cry.

"Edward he misses you Bella, wait what is that on your wrist?" Rosalie asked with concern.

"No he doesn't, and these are cuts from my razor. Pretty aren't they. I needed release from the pain last night and it got like that." I said not caring.

"Oh no, I am going to kill him. If he wasn't an ass you wouldn't have done that." Alice said.

"Don't worry I have done it before well never this bad but oh well. It is not Edward's fault, it is purely mine. Just don't do anything rash okay?" I said.

"I will maybe see you guys around but that's unlikely since Edward doesn't want me around so I will respect his wishes. Goodbye." With that said I went to the nurse, faked sick and went home. I was skipping the next two day. I didn't want to deal with that crap.

Saturday would be better I would be at the strip club doing what I love, dancing. Hopefully I can stay sane till then.

**There you go folks. Didn't turn out how you thought it was, huh? Will they get back together? What is Bella going to do at the club? These my friends will be answered in time. Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear some feedback. With that my viewers I want to say thank you for your support.**

**With love and interesting chapters,**

**Bella Boo**


	18. Getting back to being me

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

You would think lying around doing nothing would be relaxing but for me it was dreadfully painful. I am the type of person who should not be left alone with their thoughts. Now it was Friday and I decided that I should get ready for tomorrow. I got up and showered despite the protest from my body.

I had an appointment to change my hair again and I was planning to meet up with Angela because I haven't seen her in forever. I also needed to get new clothes for my performance and this would be the most emotional and daring one yet. I hope the crowd liked this one.

Angela finally made it over to my place as I was just finished getting ready. I hugged her hello.

"Thank you for everything Angel, I have just been really confused lately." I confessed.

"Anytime Bella you know you are my best friend and I will always be here for you." Angela said.

"Are you ready to go then?" I asked.

"Of course I am! I need to get a little bit more Bella attitude back into you though." She stated.

"I bet you will because well you are you and you will find a way if there is ever one." I said with all honesty.

We were off on our way out of state because I needed to get some new air away from Forks for the day. As we drove, we listened to loud outrageous music and I just let go and started to have fun. If I didn't I would have been depressed and I need to get out this state a little and start moving on.

In another hour of two we would be there but my stomach was going crazy so we stopped at McDonalds for food and we all know how interesting this is going to be. I walked in as if I owned the place which I should because I feel like I spend millions eating there.

I walked up to the counter with my lovely sidekick and waited till out waitress well waited on our needs. I ordered my usual big hall but this time with a diet coke, who am I kidding? I added a supersized vanilla milkshake along with the coke. Angela just ordered a medium number 7.

While we waited I swayed over to the play place with the tubes. I thought I could fit this time and I was determined. They looked bigger and I thought I was smaller.

"You are never going to fit." Angela told me in a sing song voice.

I naturally flipped her off and proceeded to try anyway. I got through the first tube easily to my surprise but as I got closer to the slide the tubes kept getting smaller. I almost got stuck in the slide but I wiggled out. What is the matter with McDonalds and small play places? Geez I will have to write to corporate manager.

"Don't say a word." I grumbled as we walked toward our food.

I collect my feast and Angela hers and dug in like it was Thanksgiving. I am almost positive there were more people starting at me than last time. Do people not have a life? Oh wait I don't, so who am I to judge? Then again I am me so I can.

After my mental battles, we hopped into the car and we were off again, cue the happiness of closer changing. We arrived at our secret destination that shall always remain secret and parked the car. As we entered the mall I was relaxed.

We went to my awesome hair place first because well don't want to be late. My hair had grown to my butt yesterday, another fun tidbit I can control my hair growth, so I needed it cut and I wanted to add some awesome color to it.

I had the hairdresser to cut my hair to my waist and decided to add some fucking amazing gold streaks to my mahogany brown hair. I was officially blown away. I loved it! After going to some shops I got the things I needed and was soon headed back to good old Forks. Angela was sleeping over so as soon as we got to my house, well, we passed out from exhaustion. Tomorrow though would be interesting as only I could hope.

I woke up excited for tonight. I got my playlist and decided that I would try to look extra whore-ish tonight. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I made a lovely breakfast for Angela of eggs, bacon, waffles, and fresh juice. She was still sleeping so I decided to go hunt. I shifted too Barie and found 6 deer to feed on.

I heard a shift nearby so then I hid in a tree. I also realized how far I was away from home, the thrill of the hunt I suppose got to me. I smelled something delicious. I turned and saw that it was Edward. I froze on spot, willing him not to smell or see me. It was too late.

"Bella?" Edward sounded almost relieved a little.

"I am sorry Edward, I did not mean to come here. I will leave you alone as you wished." I said and turned to leave.

"Bella wait!" He called. I turned back around and walked closer to him.

"Can we talk later tonight?" Edward asked.

"I have a show later tonight, but come by and I suppose we can." I trembled a little.

"See you then." Edward said.

With that I left and raced home fast. When I got home I had to take deep breathes. Angela was finished with her food and came to me wondering. I told her everything, well the running into Edward part anyhow.

"Are you going to deviate from your show tonight?" Angela asked.

"Hell no, I am Bella and what I say and do is my own fucking right." I exclaimed.

"There's my girl." Angela said proudly.

**There it is. I am sorry that this was written a little bit badly but that is my fault. I swear the next chapter will be better. For now tell me what you think and I will be updating shortly. Love, kisses, and all that jazz.**

**With love and what the hell is going on in this story,**

**Bella Boo**


	19. What is to be expected?

**Twilight=Not Mine :(**

I got to the club extra early to get ready and give my dj, Joey, my changes to my playlist. After I talked to Joey I went back to my room. Yes I had my own room because of the money I bring into the club and I was the only one who had their own private room. I decided to curl my and then mess it up a little bit and just put eyeliner and mascara on. Tonight my look was more stripped down and natural like I was going to be tonight.

I put on my lace black push up bra and matching black lace thong. Then I put on my short short plaid skirt and plaid tie shirt that goes under my breasts and shows a lot of cleavage. I then began to think about my first number. The song I was dancing to was Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. I began to run the moves through my head and thought that this is definitely going to be amazing.

The club started to fill up and my normal calm composure was instead filled with nerves. I started to freak out and then decided to drink a little water to calm my nerves. Note to all of you never drink alcohol before a performance it does you no good at all. To make things worse I saw all of the Cullens excluding Esme, Carlisle, and Edward sitting out waiting. Oh god, stay calm Bella, stay calm.

I stopped right there and remember I am a fucking artist the way I dance. I do not need approval of others as long I am Bella that's all I fucking need. My epiphany calmed me instantly. I was up second for my first number. I stretched while the girl was up. Finally she was done and I went up on stage. I went by my pole and gave the okay nod to Joey. I then began to walk towards my pole. **(The links for the song and pole dance will be posted on my profile so go there and then you can see how the music works with the dance.)**

The crowed began to clap when I was finished and I smiled and returned to my room. What I was about to do from my next number was not to be expected but what about me is expected?

**I know this was a long wait for something so short but honestly guys I am a stuck point. I have another idea for a story but I only want to focus on one story. So readers should I create an ending for this and start the new one or try and not burn this story to the ground?**

**With love and confusion,**

**Bella Boo**


	20. End?

**Twilight=Not Mine**

**I hate to abandon a story like this, but I think the spark is gone. I have another idea for a story that I hope you guys will enjoy. I will be posting soon this week. If you think I can revive this story for a second time, I will be willing to try for you guys. Leave a comment or message me and I will try for you. Well that's all I guess. See you next time, if you are following my new story that will be up this week. Thank you for being faithful readers, I love you all.**

**Love,**

**Bella Boo**


End file.
